


Kaleidoscope

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, POV Ginny Weasley, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Legend says that once you kiss your soulmate, your world turns from black-and-white to colour. Ginny doesn’t believe it’s true, but Luna wants to show her otherwise





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotterArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterArt/gifts).



> Written for the Femmeslash Fest of 2019 :)

Ginny Weasley didn’t believe in colours. 

Her mother had spun all sorts of wonderful stories about gaining a soulmate and subsequently falling into a life of vibrant colour, but Ginny reckoned it was just a child’s story to make the black-and-white world they lived in seem less depressing. 

The story went that soulmates weren’t born but made, and that one day something would happen and your heart would realise that a certain person was the one you were supposed to spend the rest of your life with. All it took then was a kiss, and the world would be alight in colour.

It all seemed quite ridiculous to Ginny, a tall tale to stop the world seeming so bleak. She didn’t need a soulmate to make the world brighter; she could do that herself. She had good friends, a loving family, and a wicked knack for amusing jinxes. Even with the horrid incident with Riddle’s diary in her past, Ginny refused to be held down. She didn’t need colour to make her life better.

That was easier said than done at the current moment, admittedly. Hogwarts was overtaken by Death Eaters, and the Carrows ran a tight, cruel ship. Anyone who stepped even slightly out of line was punished for it, and Ginny--along with Neville--were the two students who found themselves being punished the most. It was only the fact that they were pure-blood that lessened their punishments in comparison to people like Seamus. 

Ginny was presently nursing several cuts along her face, arms, and upper torso. Alecto Carrow wasn’t as brutally violent as her brother, but she was calculated and knew how to make wounds hurt. She’d confiscated Ginny’s wand for the evening, too, so that Ginny wouldn’t be able to heal herself until the morning. 

She’d chosen to hide out in the library, not wanting the rest of the DA to fuss over her on her return to their camp. She could look after herself well enough--which was why she was surprised to see Luna entering the library, and even more surprised that she wasn’t annoyed by Luna’s appearance. 

“What have they done now?” Luna murmured, dropping to her knees in front of Ginny. Her eyes were soft as she reached a tender hand up to cradle Ginny’s cheek. “They carry such cruelty in their hearts. You’re brave to speak up against them; I wish I could be so bold.”

“What you call bold, others call stupid,” Ginny retorted, hissing slightly as Luna began to heal Ginny’s cut. The spell Luna used burned slightly, but Ginny had the feeling that Luna was purposefully going slowly to minimise the pain. Luna was sweet like that. 

“It’s not stupid at all,” Luna said, shaking her head. “We need more people like you in the world. I do hate to see you hurt, though. I hate to see Neville and the others hurt, too, of course, but it especially pains me when it’s you.”

Ginny’s heart jolted in her chest at Luna’s words. 

“You’re too sweet for your own good, Luna. Better me hurt than you; the Carrows would eat you alive if they got their hands on you.”

“I’m not quite as fragile as I seem,” Luna said, smiling serenely. “Dad says it’s a strength to be underestimated. People underestimate you, too, don’t they? You may be a firecracker, but you’re so much more than that. Firecrackers are supposed to be beautiful when you can see colour. It’s like an explosion of happiness amongst the darkness.”

Ginny let out a short bark of laughter. “You don’t really believe in soulmates, do you, Luna? That’s just a kid’s story they tell us to deceive us.”

“Oh, I definitely believe that soulmates are very real, and colours too. There’s such hatred in the world, that true love must exist to balance it out.”

“I never said there was no such thing as true love,” Ginny pointed out. “But kissing your true heart’s desire and watching the world turn from black-and-white to vibrant colour just doesn’t make sense to me.”

“We could test the theory, if you’d like, to see which one of us is right.” Luna was smiling mischievously, and Ginny quirked her brows in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I would like to kiss you,” Luna said simply. “You’re beautiful, inside and out, and if my heart belongs to anyone, it’s you. I believe if I kiss you then we’ll be welcomed to a world of colours. Or perhaps you’re right and nothing will change, but I’ll still very much enjoy kissing you.”

Ginny’s stomach fluttered. Sweet, lovely Luna couldn’t possibly want to kiss Ginny, could she? Only, Luna apparently _did_ want to, and Ginny could scarcely believe her luck. 

“Yes!” Ginny said, cringing at just how eager she sounded. “I mean, I’d like to kiss you, too.”

Luna closed her eyes and leaned in, and Ginny closed her eyes too. As Luna’s lips met hers, soft and cautious at first, Ginny felt like she was in heaven. Kissing Luna was so much more wonderful than any kiss she’d experienced in the past. She yearned to kiss Luna deeper, but allowed Luna to be the one to set the pace. 

When Luna pulled back, Ginny didn’t dare open her eyes. She was still certain that she was right, that soulmates and colours were just make-believe, and in that moment she hoped desperately that she was wrong. 

“Open your eyes,” Luna murmured, and Ginny obeyed. 

She gasped as the first thing she saw were two vibrant silver orbs looking back at her. Then pink lips, red flushed cheeks, and yellow hair. The colours were beautiful, and Luna more so, and Ginny would have sobbed with happiness if she’d been able to stop smiling. 

Ginny reached a hand out to cup Luna’s cheek, who nuzzled into the touch. 

“So you were right,” Ginny said, still smiling. “You were so right.”

Luna beamed. “You were always lovely, even without colour, but now you’re even more so. And the room! Look at how pretty it looks! Shall we go and look around the castle and the gardens? We have so much of the world to see.”

“Hang on,” Ginny laughed, catching Luna’s wrist before she could flee in excitement. “We have all the time in the world to explore, but right now I would like to kiss you again.”

“Yes, let’s do that,” Luna said, leaning in to capture Ginny’s lips once more, under the light of the silver moon.


End file.
